


Playing in the sunlight

by PharaohZeth



Series: the weeping willow au [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, No Smut, Short, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, casual nudity, elf prince atem, i think this is the fluffiest thing i've ever written, spirit of the forest yugi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:06:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PharaohZeth/pseuds/PharaohZeth
Summary: The predator spied his pray from behind some bushes; a creature like that shouldn't wander alone and unguarded in the forest, especially when such a creature standed out in contrast of the shadows.The spirit of the forest admired the crystalline lagoon, ignorant of the crimson eyes that contemplated his unclothed skin.





	Playing in the sunlight

The predator spied his pray from behind some bushes; a creature like that shouldn't wander alone and unguarded in the forest, especially when such a creature standed out in contrast of the shadows.

The spirit of the forest admired the crystalline lagoon, ignorant of the crimson eyes that contemplated his unclothed skin.

The spirit levitated centimeters above the ground, so it wasn't able to feel the vibrations of the earth with each step it took as it got closer and closer.

The spirit was trapped by strong arms that hugged his middle, he could feel naked skin against his back, and he shrieked as his trapper jumped into the lagoon, dragging him alone. The spirit freed himself, by making himself lighter than the air, and not expecting such change, the predator let him go.

"That's cheating" said the predator, floating in the lagoon.

"Excuse me?" he responded, with a smile on his face "If someone cheated it was you, as always"

"Me?" said the man of caramel skin, his blonde and crimson hair fell ungracefully on his face and shoulders "I've never cheated in my life"

The spirit rolled his eyes.

"Because sneaking from behind like that isn't cheating"

"It isn't" smiled the man, his crimson eyes glimmering under the sunlight "We weren't having a competition or playing a game, that means there's no way that counts as cheating"

"Is that so?" the spirit smiled smugly "Then you can't call me out on cheating either" the man pouted "What? Cat eat your tongue?" he floated closer to the water and leaned down to be face to face with the man under him "Don't you have a retort, prince?" he said mockingly.

The prince's pout turned into a smug smile and he trapped the spirit once again, taking him into the water.

"That's cheating" said the spirit once he resurfaced.

"As we stated a moment ago" the prince smiled, hugging the spirit by it's waist "There is no cheating in this context" he kissed the tip of his nose.

The spirit tried to keep the fake frown on but failed as it turned into a toothy smile.

The prince kissed him again, butterfly kisses all over his face. The spirit giggled and protected himself from those lips by covering them with a hand.

"That's enough, stop" he said, but the prince just kissed and liked the palm of his hand "Stop" he giggled "What do I have to do for you to stop?" he inquired, still smiling.

The prince moved the spirit's hand away from his face.

"You have to give ONE kiss" he said, and briefly put a finger against the spirit's rosy lips.

"Okay, but just one" the spirit reached out to the prince's forehead "One here" his left eye "One here" the other eye "One here" his nose "One here" one cheek "And here" his other cheek "Here, and lastly. Here" he softly smashed his lips against the prince's for just a second and leaned away with flushed cheeks.

The prince stared at him dumbfounded, his face blushed a deep red.

"That's the dorkiest thing I've ever seen you do" he said quietly, with a dumb smile.

"And you ruined it" the spirit looked away "I'm never doing anything like that again, get it?" he submerged, freed himself from the prince's embrace, resurfaced and swam away.

"No, wait, Yugi!" the prince swam after him "Please do it again"

"No" said Yugi "You ruined it!"

"Yugi" wined the prince "Please, my love, my sun, my moon and stars, light of my life" he called.

Yugi stopped and turned; he received the prince in his arms, with a hug and a kiss on the lips.

"Okay, but just because I love you" he winked.

The prince snuggled him.

"Don't you have royal duties to attend?" asked Yugi resting his arms on the prince's shoulders.

"If I did, would you let me go attend them?"

"Maybe, I don't know" the prince kissed Yugi on the shoulder.

"Unfortunately for us both" he said "I do have royal duties, and not of the kind that I can ignore" he let Yugi go "But don't worry, I'll be free by dusk" he winked and swam to edge.

He stopped behind some bushes to pick his clothes, he dressed and returned to the edge of the lagoon in where Yugi was waiting for him.

"See you at dusk?" he bend down to be face to face with Yugi.

"See you at dusk" he said.

"I love you Yugi" he kissed Yugi's nose.

"I love you Atem" they kissed, briefly and gently, but meaningful.

Atem walked away.


End file.
